


新生

by CyanHibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHibiscus/pseuds/CyanHibiscus
Summary: 卡卡西退出暗部后，凯和其他忍者们帮他重回正常的一些小事。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 健忘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯又忘带刮胡刀了。

春日的木叶森林，已经是一副郁郁葱葱的模样。天刚亮不久，晨间的阳光穿不透密林，他们的帐篷中还如黑夜一般。

林中不大的湖泊像绿绒布上的一个小洞，光线从中钻入，终于来到湖边人的脸上。

卡卡西又忘记戴护额了，平静水面上的微弱反光刺痛了那只写轮眼。他用力合眼，揉去挤出的泪水，小心地只睁开属于自己的眼睛，望向湖中倒影。

银发凌乱、眼下乌青、面色苍白，是熟悉的；绿色上忍马甲、宽松的衣袖、标准忍具袋，又是陌生的。

他离开了暗部，还没来得及迷茫几天，三代目就丢给他一个A级任务。准确地说，是给凯的，他感觉自己只不过是被顺带了。

凯是队长，卡卡西也乐得轻松，只觉得新奇——他十多年没在常规任务中有过上级，更别提听令行事，以往，他自己就是命令。但他适应良好，不知是因为忍者服从命令的天性，还是因为发令的人是他最熟悉的朋友，或者对手，随便了。

这只是个轻松又普通的任务（他没意识到大多数人都不会这样形容A级任务），护送委托人，路上解决几波十八流赏金猎人和二流叛忍，除了郊游似的脚程，卡卡西没什么好抱怨的。

“你不能用忍者的标准要求普通人，卡卡西，”出发前凯严肃地教育他，“也不能用暗部的标准要求普通忍者。”

他板起脸来的样子很少见，卡卡西惊讶地盯了他一秒，才成功把白眼翻出来：“我可不觉得你是什么普通忍者。”

“哈哈，多谢称赞，我的对手！”

他从来搞不清凯的脑回路。

不过凯是个很好的队长，和大大咧咧的外表相反，他会关注委托人的一举一动，听取对方对于路线的意见，还会根据他的脚力规划行进时间，既不让人觉得太累，也不会太过散漫。队长包揽了除战斗之外的所有事，所以卡卡西大多时候就双手插兜，放空目光，漫不经心地听凯和委托人聊天，每过一阵，就惊异于凯多么擅长照顾他人。

普通忍者的护送任务，关心委托人也是必要的吗？如果不是，那么卡卡西会用“细心”形容凯，从前的他，可绝对不会这样想。

回程时，脚步终于快了起来，去时五天的路，他们又是抄近道又是比速度，只用了一天多一点就快走完，明天中午前就能回到木叶。

身后有人来了，卡卡西没有回头，他早感知到了熟悉的查克拉，是凯。他的临时队长脚步有些犹豫，好几秒才从树林边缘挪腾到湖边。这倒是让他有些好奇，于是偏过头，以目光询问“怎么了”。

凯局促地挠挠头，不太好意思地开口提了个有些私密的请求：“那个……卡卡西，我可不可以借用一下你的刮胡刀？我这次忘带了。”

谁说他细心来着？

卡卡西愣了愣，这才在熹微晨光中看出凯下巴上的青色。他自己也是来剃胡子的，因为戴面罩，有一点胡茬都会觉得难受，出任务时他大都会带刮胡刀。

这几天好像没见过凯剃须，是因为长得比较慢？说起来他的发型似乎也比其他人保持的时间长。卡卡西为这突如其来的猜想而困惑，觉得自己莫名其妙。

“呃，不可以吗……？”凯摸摸下巴，茧子蹭过冒头的胡子，细微的嚓嚓声听得卡卡西耳后一痒。

“没什么，我可能还没太睡醒……给你。”

说是没什么，可把小小的工具交给凯的时候，他心里还是有些别扭。忍者间借用这样私人的用品是常事吗？反正他在暗部从没这样做过。

“谢谢！”要求被满足，凯立刻高兴地在他身边跪好，向湖面探出身子，一手往脸上撩了把水，刮胡刀在湖里蘸一下，等待波纹平静些许，就利落地收拾起自己。

第一次有人在自己身边刮胡子，实在是很奇怪，卡卡西得强忍着才能不去看。而且原本的洗漱计划被打断，他一时不知做什么好，为了显得自然一点，俯下身又洗了一遍脸，结果搅乱了凯的“镜子”。

“我马上就好！”以为他在催促，凯加快速度，三两下来回就算完了，接着将刀片仔仔细细清理干净，向他递过来。

我不是这个意思……卡卡西咬了一下口腔内侧的软肉，想告诉凯只是借刮胡刀而已他不介意的，可又觉得这种话说出口反而显得自己小气，只好默默接过，就着脸上和刀上的湿润也刮起胡子。

他还有一小块没刮干净呢。重新拉好面罩的时候，他想。

耳下带着一块青影回去的凯，在大门口被出云和子铁笑了，卡卡西觉得自己也有责任，于是瞪了那两人一眼，前暗部没有散去的余寒将他们冻在那里。凯不解地来回看看这三人，没看出个所以然，也就不在意地一笑，强行拉着卡卡西交任务去了。

* * *

凯第二次找卡卡西借刮胡刀，并未比第一次过去多久。

又是一次A级任务，不过情报显示很可能升级为S级，而且对方有擅长幻术的忍者，于是这次除了他俩还加上了红。

凯小时候就和阿斯玛关系很好，一来二去也就和红熟悉起来。他不太擅长记人脸，对红的印象一直停留在幼时那些甜美的笑容上，不过现在他很清楚，这个女忍并不是表面上那样无害。

至少她能让卡卡西都觉得不自在。

“你不必这么紧张的，卡卡西，”红是第一次和旗木上忍而不是暗部卡卡西搭档，途中不停打量他，把他看得寒毛直竖，“我只是想了解一下我的队员，我的……同伴。”

“我没有紧张，”卡卡西目不斜视，双腿用力蹬踏树枝，嗖地蹿出一段距离，将红甩开一点，用后脑勺对她说，“只是集中精力，对任务负责而已，‘队长’。”

红轻笑了一声，没移开目光也没再理他，转而和凯聊起了阿斯玛。

凯有些心不在焉，当他永远的对手就在身边时，他很难把注意力分给别人。况且他们上次任务之后，直到现在才是第一次见面，他真的很想来一场无害的体术较量或者速度比试。

“……快习惯他抽烟了，三代目大人也是他也是，是不是猿飞家都有这个爱好，”红也看出他不在状况，暗想一个两个怎么都这样，不过嘴上还是没有戳穿，继续有一搭没一搭地抱怨，“现在竟然觉得他胡子上的烟味儿很好闻，我真是……”

“……啊！！”

凯的惊呼刚出口，卡卡西和红就一前一后来到他身边，齐声问道：“怎么了？”边问，银发的前暗部苦无都掏了出来，绷腿弓腰四下警戒；红感知全开，侧耳捕捉林中风声，收集一切可能的敌意。

“呃……不，那个……”凯没想吓到他俩，这会儿有点尴尬地挠挠头，脸上一红，“只是听到红说胡子，我突然想起又忘带刮胡刀了……”

即使卡卡西只露出了一只眼睛，凯也能从他脸上读出“好想给你一记雷切”。红叹气，看着互瞪的两个男人，觉得自己这个队长会当得很不容易。

任务很顺利。充斥着惨叫、鲜血、尸体，还有三人怎么配合怎么别扭的战斗，但他们仅受了轻伤，对于准S级任务来说，已经是十分令人庆幸的进展了。而且比起毫无默契的团队合作，更让红头痛的是要无视那两人幼稚的对话。

他们早上一起去洗漱，来到河边时，凯盯着卡卡西刮胡子，看着看着就冒出一句“白色的，你不刮也看不出来”。

红一个趔趄差点栽进水里，还没稳住自己，那边卡卡西就别别扭扭地小声回道“戴面罩很痒”。

随后他洗干净了刀片递给凯，不知道为什么还把人当孩子似的嘱咐了一句“好好刮干净”。

在凯“放心”的高声回答中，红默默梳着头发，决定回去问问阿斯玛，男人们在一起的时候是不是经常这样像小女生一样对话。

结果阿斯玛笑了足足一分钟。

* * *

凯第三次借刮胡刀时，被玄间看到了。

“你还没习惯在任务中带刮胡刀啊，都这么多年了。”他嘴里的千本晃得人眼晕，卡卡西有点怀疑这是他激怒敌人（或者同伴）的手段。

“以前没有这么经常出中长期任务……”凯看了一眼身旁沉默的对手，急忙补上一句“我可不是在抱怨啊”。

他说得没头没脑，卡卡西却隐约能猜到，最近所有的任务都是和凯搭档，大概是火影授意的。他不想承认自己需要有人“看着”，但也并不反感这种安排，毕竟和熟悉的人在一起，他脱离暗部的迷茫就似乎没有那样重了。

卡卡西离开暗部前，三代目确实私下找过凯，希望他能多在任务中照顾一下这个问题上忍。凯当时还不知道这个“多”是有多么多，他们这个级别的忍者本应各自带队，其实并不会在工作中有太多交集。结果这段时间他们总被指名分在一起，从资源分配的角度考虑，大多时候是两个人，偶尔会带一队中忍或是另外一名上忍，从组队的频率来看，近期全木叶的A级和S级任务，一小半都有他俩参与。

一开始凯实在不知道要“照顾”卡卡西什么，他的对手在暗部那种地方都能混出名堂，普通的任务自然也不是问题。不过最近他有点明白了，三代目想让他帮卡卡西找回做正常人的感觉。

像普通忍者一样在任务中聊聊天、同伴守夜时睡个安稳觉、不必每餐都吃兵粮丸……这些开启忍者生涯以来，凯早就习以为常的事，对卡卡西来说都是新奇的、不可思议的。他幼时也曾有过这样的经历，可那是太过久远的事了，卡卡西自己都怀疑是不是真的存在过。

有没有让卡卡西感觉正常一点，凯不清楚，但他觉得自己反倒变得不正常了。

就比如健忘。从前他可不是总忘带东西的人，而且其实刮胡刀对他来说十分重要，毕竟如果他长出胡子，照镜子时就会不认识自己。

是下意识不愿带吗？就好像……想故意跟卡卡西借东西。他偷偷考虑过这种可能，却不知道为什么会这样想。

“胡子长得慢真好啊，即使不带刮胡刀，也不用总是向别人借，否则别人会觉得烦吧，被借这种东西。”玄间没问凯为什么不找他借，反而丢出一句让凯脸红的话。

“啊啊啊啊——玄间！”他手脚并用地阻止前同班吐露更多。

胡子长得比别人慢这件事是个秘密，凯总觉得有损他的男子气概，曾和他同在丁座班、一起度过大部分青春期的玄间和惠比寿才知道，如今却在卡卡西面前被说了出来。只有这个人不行，凯一直这样想，不想输给他，就算是在这种奇怪的事情上。

“唔，”卡卡西没说什么，倒是有点羡慕，“是挺好的。”

而且我并不会烦他来借东西。心中忽然浮现出这句话，惊得他手一抖，正在清洗的刀片在指尖留下一道血痕。鲜红的液体在水中扩散开来，初时刺眼，再看时已经淡得看不见，就像刚刚那突兀出现、又被强行忽视的思绪。

“啊，小心点，旗木上忍，”玄间拖着懒洋洋的调子，意有所指，“就算是刮胡刀，也会伤人哦。”

* * *

第四次，卡卡西也没有刮胡刀了。

他们几乎什么都没有了，手里剑、苦无、起爆符……连帕克他们都受了伤。卡卡西愧疚地遣散了忍犬们，第无数次后悔自己为什么没当个医忍。

不过他们都还活着，所以情况并没有那样糟，伤痛而已，早就习惯了。

卡卡西磕磕绊绊给他们止了血，疲惫到查克拉性质变化都控制不好，不小心电了自己一下；凯翻出幸存的一卷绷带，于是拖着因开惊门而酸痛的身体去揪了几棵草药，苦着脸嚼碎敷在他们伤口上，费力地缠紧包好。

即使在这样的状况下，凯也没忘借刮胡刀。

他们和衣躺在睡袋里，卡卡西下一秒就要睡着时，凯就开了口。

“……抱歉，”卡卡西伸手在一旁的包里摸索了一会儿，无奈地摊开空空的手掌，“好像在战斗中遗失了。”

“那、那回去再说吧。”凯在有些慌，很怕回去时在镜中看到一个陌生人，而这个人手执利器，贴在他的脸上。忍者的本能会让他浑身都不自在，无论多么拼命地重复“这就是你自己”。

黑暗中，卡卡西偏头看看他更加黯淡的神色，打起精神坐起来，掏了掏屁股后面瘪瘪的忍具包，一无所获，又摸向大腿上的苦无袋，仍然空手而归。最终还是在胸前的卷轴卡扣里找到了一枚漏网之鱼。

“苦无竟然能放进卷轴包！”凯好像忘了困扰，惊奇地盯着那只拎着苦无、血迹斑斑的手，“永远都有备无患，果然是我的对手！”

“……”

卡卡西累到不想说话，将苦无放在一边倒头就睡了过去。

第二天醒来时，凯已经不在身边。他不知道那人是怎样在不惊醒他的前提下出的帐篷，或者是他自己放松了警惕，竟然睡熟了？这可不是个好兆头。

昨夜在两人睡袋之间的苦无无影无踪，应该是凯先拿去用了。卡卡西扒拉几下头发，也钻出帐篷。

他循着熟悉的查克拉，在池塘旁边找到了凯。绿色的身影动来动去，握着小小忍具的手在脸前比划，怎么也找不到窍门儿。

走过去蹲下来的时候，凯把苦无递过来，眼神挫败：“还是你先用吧。”

卡卡西接过被暖热的金属物件，看看凯下巴上的胡茬，又想起昨天他少有的惊慌，鬼使神差地问了一句：“要我帮你吗？”

刚说完，他就后悔了。将苦无架在另一名忍者面前颈间，怎么想也不会被接受。

可那是凯，一个总能让他惊讶的人，所以听到“太好了”这样的回答，卡卡西只是松了口气，并不觉得意外。

摘下手套扔到一边，给凯时间重新沾湿脸颊，他选择了比蹲姿更稳的跪姿，倾身过去。凯也乖乖把脸伸过来，任由下巴被捏住、被锋利的刃贴上皮肤，但他毫不担心，因为这时比起自己，他更信任卡卡西。

指尖有微微的刺痒，卡卡西不自觉轻蹭了几下，才小心翼翼地移动苦无。耳边回响起某个特别上忍的话，“刮胡刀也会伤人”，脑海中的他用力打散那个欠揍的幻影，信誓旦旦地保证“我绝对不会伤害他”。

擅用刀具的手很稳，力度角度刚刚好，每移动一点，都能将皮肤上的黑色收割得干干净净。卡卡西一百二十分的精力都用在这项任务上，不知不觉凑得更近，凯都能感受到他被面罩过滤的轻微呼吸。

他知道这个人正全心全意地回报着他的信任。漆黑的独眼在晨光中闪闪发光，专注的目光穿过银亮的睫毛，落到脸上时已经被细细梳理到柔软，温热的手贴着他有些升温的皮肤，连带着那寒光凛凛的利刃都温柔起来。

凯看不到卡卡西的脸，也记不清这张总被藏起来的面容，但记得那颗痣，无辜地点在唇下，是和主人截然相反的不设防，让人舍不得移开目光。

好想吻他。

* * *

第五次，卡卡西也没有带，但凯并不如同上次那般无措，反而有些窃喜。

又能……靠近他了。

“卡卡西，我可以……”

“可以。”卡卡西觉得自己回答得太快，仿佛在等着被这样问似的。

除了他真的是在等待着。

他不知道凯是不是看出来了，不过就算察觉到，也没说什么，反而有些雀跃的样子。卡卡西不太敢看他，只暗自猜测，这个人是不是也在期待着什么。

仅仅是冒出这种念头、允许自己揣测对方的心思，他就觉得自己过线太多。他并不清楚那条线意味着什么，只本能地觉得危险，能类比的最相近的感受，是幼时偶尔向父亲撒娇，然后被紧紧搂进怀里，耳边是停不下来的“我的卡卡西真可爱”，有力的双臂箍得他喘不过气。他会想推开，可是做不到，或许也并不是真的想推开。

让他如此想要接近的人，世界上本不该存在另一个了。

“卡卡西？”

可的确有这样一个人，跪在他身旁，有些担心地呼唤他的名字。卡卡西回过神来，摇摇头说“没什么”，然后示意他再靠近一点，在微微加速的心跳中将苦无贴到他脸上。

沾着冰凉湖水的金属并未让凯觉得寒冷，他抖也没抖一下，因为在卡卡西靠过来的那一刻，就没办法再感受到其他。同样湿润的指尖是微凉的，很快被他的体温暖热，像是成为了他的一部分。这一部分轻轻扶着他的下巴，似乎觉得胡茬手感很好，时不时会摩擦两下，痒痒的。不过从那个人心无旁骛的神情来看，这样的小动作只是无意而为，于是他的心也愈发痒起来。

凯看到他额前雪白的发丝、发丝下雪白的双眉、眉下雪白的眼睫，还有眼睫下雪亮的、只注视着他的灼灼目光，仿佛世界上能映在这双异瞳中的人，只有他。

顺着贴在脸上的手看下去，是渐隐在深色袖口中的浅色小臂。卡卡西似乎还没习惯比暗部护甲宽松许多的上忍制服，他不止一次看见过垂到手背的袖子被不耐地拉扯。后来卡卡西干脆把它们卷了起来，吊在手肘下方，露出一截引人注目的皮肤。

不会觉得不利于隐蔽吗？凯有些好奇，完全没意识到除了自己，没人会这样盯着那里看个不停。

现在卡卡西手套也摘了，他的目光没有任何阻碍，顺畅地从苍白的手腕滑到袖口阴影中，突然发现在这个角度，能看清被阳光镀了银的汗毛。

竟然也是白的。

凯不由自主地猜测，这个人其他地方的毛发，会不会也是这样如薄雪般让人想要舔到融化、吞进腹中的白。

他的脸立刻红起来。

“……好了。”

卡卡西不知道他在脸红什么，可只是看着凯的颧骨染上色彩，就让他也按捺不住地脸上发烧。

装作无事发生，他将苦无浸入水中洗净，拉下面罩准备清理自己的时候，凯磕巴了几声，问“要我帮你吗”。

他心想你连自己都搞不定，还想帮我。不过也就是心里想想，手早已不听使唤地将苦无递了过去。

护额面罩已经摘下、手套还没戴上，在凯认真的目光中，卡卡西觉得自己简直像个没带装备就出任务的新手下忍。

他忍耐着想要逃走的不安，但在利刃接触到皮肤时，这些慌乱就奇迹般散尽。

“他不会伤害我”。

写轮眼机械地刻录着凯每一秒的神态动作，太清晰了，卡卡西将左眼闭起，想要阻隔跟随画面涌入脑海的杂乱思潮。脸颊被珍而重之地清理着，洁净的地方更敏锐地接收到洒在上面的温热呼吸，烫得他右眼也合起来。

暖而柔软的黑暗中，凯吻了他。

后来，凯亲眼、亲手、亲口确认了，卡卡西全身各处的毛发确实都是白色的。


	2. 快点、慢点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡卡西本来没觉得快的。

卡卡西讨厌护送任务。

太慢了。一步迈出的距离一米都不到，眼前不是模糊成线条色块的树影、脚下不是蹬踏树枝的微晃、发间梳过的不是因速度而凛冽的夜风，他从没觉得从木叶到风之国的路程这么遥远过。

土之国离木叶更远，可他们只用两天就能到，那次也是和这个人一起，或者说暗部单方面的一起。卡卡西转动眼珠，不着痕迹地看了一眼他的队长。

他记得那时在任务中被凯叫出了名字、被用不可置信的目光瞪着，让他浑身都难受得要命。明明只是尽职责而已，为什么要用那种看陌生人的眼神看我？当时他有一瞬迷茫，不过很快在下属“队长”的提醒中回过神，从敌人尸体上拔出鲜血淋漓的佩刀。

“……卡卡西？你有没有在听！”

同一个人，叫出了同样的名字，他一时不知身在何处，用不该属于忍者的迟钝转头看向凯，刚睡醒似的眨眼。

“真是的，好好听人说话啊！”凯察觉到他不在状况，有些担忧地皱眉，但在委托人面前，还是重新露出笑容，没有戳穿，“别在意，我的对手总是爱装酷。”

少年摇摇头，并不关心一个陌生忍者的态度，继续保持着得体的微笑，向凯建议行进路线。

卡卡西也不是真的没在听，毕竟也是关于任务的对话，而对待任务，他可是很专业的。只是对委托人的提议十分不满，就算以普通人的脚力，抄近路只要三天就能到，现在那两人却在规划更安逸、更远更慢的路线。

“那里有著名的沙浴场呢，离开家那么久，真是怀念。队长先生，我们走那里吧！”

“沙浴啊，在木叶还从来没见过，唔——开始期待了！对吧卡卡西？”

“嘛……随便吧。”卡卡西一点也不想参与对话。

“那就这么决定了！”

是啊，你是队长，你决定就好了，放过我吧。他默默想。

凯才不会放过他。

他们扎营、巡视完毕，已经是深夜。经过白天的跋涉与不久前战斗的惊吓，委托人早就体力不支地睡熟了。凯坐在篝火旁，招招手让他过来。

卡卡西不情愿地挪过去，在他身旁坐下时，不知是暗部任务中少见的温暖火光，还是更少见的同伴体温，让负面情绪散去了些许。

不过这并不代表他想听那些大道理。

“卡卡西……”凯压低声音开口了，他很想像从前一样用“闭嘴”喝止，或者直接掷出一枚凛冽的眼刀，可如今他已不是暗部的队长，而是这支普通忍者小队中的队员，况且凯的天赋就是对他的凶狠视而不见。

“我说过的吧，不要用忍者的标准要求普通人，他只是个孩子，宽容一点。再说，火影大人给了我们十天时间呢，不用那么着急。要是你觉得慢……”说着，他突然灵光一闪，眼中兴奋的光芒给卡卡西一种熟悉的不祥预感，“不然，我们回程的时候来比赛吧，看谁先到木叶！谁输了，就要——”

真是一点也不意外。

“你小点声，”身旁帐篷中的翻身声，恰好给了他打断凯的借口，“我知道了，我会听你命令的。”

“我不是这个意思，只是……”

卡卡西歪头看看他，但他没有说下去。

* * *

凯只是想让卡卡西放松一点。

红也是这么想的，不过她的存在就够让人紧张了。

她不知道自己是倒了什么霉，被抓来和这两人组队，明明青叶也很擅长幻术啊。看着前方在风中更显凌乱的白发，红无力地叹气。她并不是爱抱怨的人，除非是面对阿斯玛，或者这两个难搞的同期。

“卡卡西，你走太快了，这个地形很适合——”

“不要紧，我不会中……”

旗木上忍突然反应过来写轮眼被护额挡住，不再像以往在暗部面具后睁眼就能看破幻术。他急忙刹住脚步，身边嗖嗖两道劲风，是凯和红从他身旁掠过。

卡卡西还没适应自己新的身份——太光明正大了，就这样站在阳光下、暴露在同伴和敌人面前，每个人都能随意叫他的名字，而且大多时候并不是要给他下命令。三人中，只有他对这种模式是陌生的，转变也好适应也好，想要再快一点，和他们站在一起。明明那两人脚步如常，他也可以轻易超越，却仍觉得自己被禁锢在原地。

追不上。他看着自己一半藏在树影后的脚背，感到有些焦躁。

“追逐”是不熟悉的。从小到大，他才是被同期追赶、被队友追随的那个，如今角色互换，他却连保持恰当的行进速度都做不到。

或许他根本不应该退出暗部，根本不值得脱离那种黑暗，就像他生来就属于那里。

“卡卡西！”

肩上一沉，他吓得差点就把身旁的人掀翻丢出去，但他比年少时更加自控，不会再做出将苦无抵上同伴喉咙的过分举动，仅仅剧烈地抖了一下。

见他抵触，凯急忙将手收回：“怎么了？”

“没事。”那样短暂的接触，属于他人的体温在上忍马甲与里衣的阻拦下还是固执地渗透进来，无故推着他向前一小步，踏出了阴影。

阳光和某种不知名的暖意让卡卡西镇静了些，他抚平不知何时被攥出褶皱的袖子，不去看凯，而是对站在远处的红应道：“我知道了，队长。”

凯克制着没有问下去，选择信任他的专业性与责任心，之后的战斗也的确证明了卡卡西还是那个无懈可击的拷贝忍者。

只是在扎营后、卡卡西去巡视时，红私下跟他说，这样下去不行。他也明白的，这就是他在这里的原因，至少是原因之一。三代目要他尽快帮卡卡西恢复正常，那么怎样才算是“正常”？强行用他们的标准去要求暗部出身的卡卡西，似乎不合适。他也很久没和卡卡西搭档过了，再说那时候还是在战争中，怎么也谈不上正常。

他很愿意甚至渴望帮忙，问题是不知道该怎么做、做到什么地步。

卡卡西很快就回来了，他们也就没再说下去。凯知道他看到了他们的眼神交流，也知道他想问发生了什么，不过最终还是没出声。

凯希望他问了，这不是什么机密，并不需要被暗部规定束缚，这件事如此，卡卡西本人也应如此。

* * *

“旗木上忍，你怎么这么慢？”玄间皱眉，完全没把队长放在眼里，“这个速度，回到木叶都要逾期了。”

“放心吧，还有两天，”卡卡西冲他弯起眼睛假笑，“慢点没什么，怕你体力不支。”

被他笑得一哆嗦，玄间翻个白眼移开目光，跳到凯身边，凑过去一副要说悄悄话的模样，声音反而更大了：“唉，真怀念你当队长的时候啊，不像某些人，总是莫名其妙。”

凯揉揉被喊痛的耳朵，不太赞同地回他：“劳逸结合也很重要，卡卡西是个称职的队长。”

边说，边去瞄刚刚跃离树枝、腾身在空中的卡卡西。

脚步的确慢了，几乎可以用“拖拉”来形容。他受伤了吗？还是身体不舒服？因为凯认识的卡卡西，是永远不会拖泥带水的。

可他却有些庆幸这缓慢的脚程，回去就可以重新投入修行固然很好，而比尽情修行更难得的，是朋友们的陪伴。他们已经是木叶的顶梁柱，除了任务，很少能和年少时那样聚在一起，更别说花大把时间去寻找某个特定的人（不过一旦有这样的空闲，凯总会这样做）。他知道一离开任务交接处，这两人也会和他分开，玄间还好说，想要再见到卡卡西可就不那么容易了。

所以还不如慢一点，好在盈余的两天里，多和他在一起，即使他们只是沉默着赶路，也比一回去这人就消失要强。

这样的想法让凯感到有点怪，心中好像有东西逐渐满溢上来，又好像空落落的。

卡卡西会想快点回去吗？还是……

“警戒！”占据他脑海的人具现化似的跳出来，闪身到树干后隐蔽，打了个手势示意敌人位置。

一呼一吸的时间，凯已经回神，和玄间一前一后拉开架势。

全身心投入战斗前，他感到属于那只独眼的目光，孤零零落在他背上。

那人在想什么呢？

* * *

忍者的恢复速度比普通人快很多，处理过伤口，两人又是雷属性，身体经过查克拉刺激提高了活性，一夜过后已经可以正常行走。

不过凯知道卡卡西仍在忍耐用眼过度的晕眩与头痛，就像对方也一定知道他还在开惊门的后遗症中挣扎。离最迟返回的日期还有好几天，几枚兵粮丸足够支撑，也就没必要在筋疲力尽的情况下耗费查克拉赶路。

很累，放轻步子的力气都没了，但他竟然有些开心。他们背着空空如也的物资包，并肩走在林间，正午的阳光从树冠间隙漏下，一点一点的金黄路过微颤的白发和染血的制服。凯不觉看得入迷，心想要是可以一直这样慢慢走下去该多好。

“我走得还很快吗？”同样沉浸在自己思绪中，卡卡西没察觉到他的视线，倒是冷不丁地问了一句。

“啊……？”

“你和红都说我走得太快，可之前玄间又说太慢了……你们平时是怎样的？”

他在担心这种事啊。见他一副虚心求教的模样，凯认真想了想，赶路速度什么的，不是什么紧急任务，在期限内回去就好，也没谁规定一天必须行进多少路程。

“平时就是……随意啊，”他们都是自然而然就选择了最合适的速度，所以也不知道怎么解释，“现在你觉得快？”

难道是昨天有什么伤没有照料到？凯快走一步站到他面前，扶着他双肩上下打量，手下温热的身体几不可察地抖了一下，却没有和以往一样躲开……这反而让人更担心了。

“我觉得怎样，重要吗？”要不是声音中单纯的疑问，凯会觉得他是在讽刺。

“当然重要了！”这样优秀的一个忍者，怎么会觉得自己的想法不重要，况且卡卡西并不只是一个忍者而已，至少对他来说远不止如此，“队伍中每个人的想法和感受都很重要！配合、协调，这不是你一直挂在嘴边的吗？你不能一味去迁就别人，却不在乎自己的感受，再说我……我们也是会考虑到你的啊！”

卡卡西退出暗部后第一次和他组队时，他就发现了，这个人会不满、不赞同，但不肯提出来。要是问他，答案就是“随便”、“无所谓”、“听你的”、“我知道了”……明明是很有主见的人，一不当队长，在任务中就总把自己不当回事。

想要告诉他提要求没什么的，他已经不在暗部那种绝对一言堂的环境中了。不仅是凯，红、阿斯玛还有玄间他们，大家都愿意倾听他、配合他。

“你……”

卡卡西一只眼睛就接住了他的两道视线，他后知后觉地发现刚才自己声音太大了，还差点说漏嘴了什么不得了的东西，挠挠头看向别处。

“总之，你要是哪里不舒服就直说，”凯转身继续向前走去，“懂得自己极限在哪里也是很……咦！”

突然被那只紧贴过他面颊的手拉住了。

力气有点大，五指不容拒绝地吸附上裸露的前臂，扯得他一个踉跄；声音却很小，似乎想确认什么又没有底气，到最后已经无法捕捉：“腿疼，走慢点吧，我……”

他低头看看卡卡西毫发无损的双腿，眨眨眼，感觉像在做梦，又如梦初醒：“好啊。”

而在回答之前，凯已经反手回握住了他。


End file.
